The NHLBI sponsors the National High Blood Pressure Education Program (NHBPEP), the National Cholesterol Education Program (NCEP) and the NHLBI Smoking Education Program (NHLBI SEP). These programs focus on professional, patient, and public education. Registered nurses (RNs) and registered dietitians (RDs) play a critical role in patient education and in the management of high blood pressure, high blood cholesterol, and cigarette smoking. They are thus specific target groups of the NHBPEP, NCEP, and NHLBI SEP. Although surveys of physicians, patients, and the public have been conducted recently, no current, national survey data on knowledge, attitudes, and reported behavior of RNs and RDs are available. The objectives of this project are to plan and conduct a survey of registered nurses' and registered dietitians' knowledge, attitudes, and reported behavior related to the three major cariovascular disease risk factors. In addition, since behavior affects attitudes and practice, and since health professionals are often looked upon as "role models," questions on the respondents' own health practices with regard to smoking and diet will be included.